


what they'll say about us

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gaming Youtuber!Jeongin, M/M, Secret Relationship, They're just soft and in love, Youtuber AU, but also not really, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s a strangled croak from Jeongin’s phone, and he realises that he completely forgot that Jisung was on the other end. “In the future, please hang up on me before you start making out.” Jisung says with a very panicked sort of finality.And then the line goes dead.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	what they'll say about us

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt: #0042!

“I suppose that’s why I like the reboot so much.” Jeongin says distractedly as he clicks away at his keyboard. His microphone is set up too close to his face, and he’s bumped his nose on it a couple times. He supposes he can cut those parts out, or just minimise the facecam for that section of the video in post production. “I just think the new character skins and the storyline updates are better.”

He hits shift on his keyboard and then right clicks, causing his character to pull out it’s spirit sword, easily slicing through a few rogue demon soldiers. He likes to think he’s getting better at this game, but it’s taking an awful lot of concentration, and he’s not sure how interesting this is going to be for his viewers to watch. 

Just as he’s about to make a comment about the game’s graphics, a voice sounds behind him and he startles, smacking his face into the microphone again. 

“Oh my  _ god.” _ Felix steps into the room and stands just behind him, watching the screen with wide eyes. His voice is tinged with dramatised offense when he says, “ _ You started playing Demonism 2  _ without me?”

Jeongin bats him away, hissing through his teeth, “I’m filming, Lix. I promise we can play later.”

His boyfriend’s face is marred by a droopy pout, and Jeongin has to resist the urge to kiss the expression away. “But you said  _ I _ could play it with you  _ first. _ ”

Jeongin grabs for Felix's hands as his character on screen dies rather gruesomely. He supposes he'll just have to restart the video later. "Actually, I think  _ you _ said that. Besides, who's to say I'm not just getting some practice before we play later."

Felix sticks his tongue out, "No fair."

"It  _ is  _ fair, Lix. I paid for the damn game."

Felix's face pulls upwards into a soft smile, and then he glances nervously at the camera that's been pointed at them the whole time. "That's on, isn't it."

Jeongin turns his head slightly and lifts a hand to switch it off. He shrugs, unbothered, "Yeah, but I'll delete it all or cut it out. I can just start this all over again."

"I'm sorry I ruined your video."

Jeongin shakes his head gently, and pulls Felix into his lap, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "You're fine."

"Thank you for putting up with me," Felix says as he buries his face in Jeongin's neck.

They'd started dating back when Jeongin's youtube channel was on a smaller scale. Video's he'd originally posted for fun started becoming more and more popular, and his subscriber count had begun increasing in the thousands.

Of course, with the recognition came nosy fans. Probing questions about his love life and the people he'd acquainted himself with. There were even rumours that he was dating one of the guys he frequently played with.

Jisung had taken it lightly, laughing it off and joking about it in the middle of streams. But Felix had seen the media storm it had created and had stepped back. He had no interest in being in the spotlight.

"I don't know Yen." He'd said one evening when they were cuddled beneath the covers, "I'm just worried that your fans will freak out. What if they think I'm not good enough for you?"

Jeongin had frowned, poked at Felix's nose and kissed him gently. "You  _ are _ good enough, though. They're just nosy bastards."

Felix had hummed quietly and pressed himself up against Jeongin. He'd let out a tense breath before whispering, "I love you, and I love being with you. But can we keep this away from the internet for now?"

Jeongin had agreed in a heartbeat, and had started taking a little extra care when editing videos. Making sure that Felix was kept out of the public eye like he'd asked.

Now, Jeongin sighs into the embrace. It's getting late, and starting the video over again could take upwards of a couple of hours. He brings his hand up to comb through Felix's hair. "You wanna go to bed?"

Felix looks up at him sleepily and blinks his eyes until they focus. "Don't you have to film?"

Jeongin leans in to press a gentle kiss to Felix’s lips and shakes his head, "I can do it in the morning. Come on, get up and I'll turn all this stuff off."

Felix gets up reluctantly and stands by the door as Jeongin switches off his microphone and the PC.

Felix falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, and Jeongin leans in quietly to press a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. 

Even in his sleep, Felix leans into it. Wraps his arms tightly around Jeongin’s waist and pulls him closer. 

“Mmmm, love you,” He mumbles drowsily, voice soft and sleepy. 

And after 5 months of living together, this was still Jeongin’s favourite part. Being able to fall asleep next to the person he loves most. 

“Love you too,” he whispers, holding Felix close and tucking his chin over the top of Felix’s head. 

*

“No! Fuck— Jisung you can’t go that way— Hang— Hold on, I’m trying to—  _ Fuck.” _

“Cover my ass you loser! I’m going in.” Jisung’s voice is loud through his headset and Jeongin hopes that his own voice isn’t as loud.

He’s about to make some comment about Jisung’s proposed  _ suicide mission _ , when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder and soft arms curling around his waist. 

“G’morning,” Felix says sleepily in his gravelly just-barely-awake voice. Jeongin leans into the embrace, but all too soon, reality comes crashing down. He’s  _ livestreaming  _ with Jisung. This isn’t something he can just edit out.

He throws a hand over the camera, praying that he’d minimised his face-cam enough so that Felix’s face could be hidden. Jisung is very audibly freaking out through the tinny speakers of his headset and Jeongin tugs one of his headphones off his ear, turning his face to the side so that he could whisper to Felix, just out of his mic’s reach. 

“I’m streaming, love,” Felix lifts his head up slowly, eyes straining to focus on where Jeongin’s hand is very obviously covering the camera. His face turns a deep shade of maroon and he looks like he wants to curl up in a ball and simply cease to exist. “I think I caught it in time, but it might be for the best if you head off for a while. I’ll handle damage control, and we can go for ramen later. Yeah?”

Felix nods, flicks a cautious glance at Jeongin’s hand still covering the camera and Jeongin’s on screen avatar that’s being absolutely pummeled by an oncoming army of zombie-like creatures. Then, quickly, like he’s still afraid of being caught, presses the gentlest of kisses to Jeongin’s pliant mouth before disappearing from the room with a quiet, “Love you.”

Jeongin returns his attention to the game, pulling his hand away from the camera and trying his best to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had gone down. But even with his full attention on the game screen, he can still see the sudden influx of live comments that are piling up off to the side. He forces himself not to look at them, and instead concentrates on trying to find Jisung on the game map.

They play for nearly another hour, and when they finally shut the stream off, Jisung calls him privately. 

“Was that Felix?” 

Jisung’s one of the only ones who knows. Jeongin felt like he kind of owed it to him to at least be honest if fans were going to come up with crazy conspiracies about them dating each other. 

Jeongin sighs. “Yeah, he didn’t know I was live.” He winces, “Was it super noticeable?”

Jisung sucks air through his teeth, “I think you handled the camera thing pretty well, but uhhh… It was uh… Pretty obvious that that wasn’t  _ your _ voice.”

Jeongin laughs despite himself. “Christ.” He says simply, running a hand loosely through his hair. 

“It’ll be fine, dude.” Jisung says, “I can’t imagine much will come of it.”

Jeongin  _ knows _ that Jisung’s only lying to make him feel better, but somehow it works. Somehow even that simple reassurance is enough to push away at least some of his unease. 

“Thanks, Sung.” He says sincerely, “I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jisung mutters, “Don’t mention it. Now go have lunch with your  _ boyfriend. _ ”

He says the last part teasingly, but Jeongin only laughs it off, ending the call and closing down his computer and very purposely avoiding the influx of twitter notifications that have suddenly begun to pop up on his phone screen.

He leaves his phone beside the desktop and makes his way into the kitchen where Felix is standing beside the counter with a mug of coffee in hand and a dazed expression on his face. 

“I’ve ruined it all, haven’t I?” He says almost mournfully as Jeongin comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his tightly, tucking his chin over Felix’s shoulder to give him a well-deserved kiss.

“No, love.” Jeongin says softly, he can see just how worked up Felix has been getting over this, and when he takes the mug of coffee from his hands, it’s cold, leaving him wondering just how long his boyfriend had been standing there marinating. “Jisung said it wasn’t super noticeable. People might just think you’re a roommate or something.”

Felix hums quietly, he fidgets with his hands as his eyes dart around the kitchen. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I should have told you I was filming.”

Felix shakes his head, “No, I’m sorry for being so picky about people knowing who I am.”

Jeongin swamps him in another hug, he presses his lips to the shell of Felix’s ear and says the next part softly, “You are allowed to want privacy, ‘Lix. That’s  _ ok. _ ”

Felix remains quiet, but melts into Jeongin’s arms. 

“We’ll get through this one as it comes, ok?”

*

“Dude!” Jisung’s voice is far too loud for the late hour, but a few years of friendship has taught Jeongin to get used to it. “Have you seen twitter lately?”

Jeongin frowns even though Jisung can’t see him through the phone, “No? I’ve kinda been staying off all my socials lately.”

Jisung laughs sharply, “Amazing. Let me link you something real quick.”

Jeongin’s phone pings with the notification, and he pulls his phone away from his ear, momentarily putting Jisung on speaker while he swipes into their messages, a brand new link sitting unopened in his inbox.

It takes him to a tweet containing a screen recording from their stream. And based on where he is in the game at the time, Jeongin can already make a pretty educated guess as to what’s about to go down. 

He watches as a hooded figure creeps in from behind past-Jeongin and hugs him tightly, watches as the screen is quickly covered, as Felix’s deep voice plays through the mic. Past-Jisung squawks, evidently trying to draw attention away from Felix. 

If the comments around the video are anything to go by, it wasn’t nearly as effective as he had hoped. The caption of the video itself is simply, “WHO THE HELL HAS THE SEXY DEEP VOICE???” and the replies and quote retweets are all variations of the same sentiment. 

“Look at the views, dude.” Jisung says through the phone, and Jeongin realises that the video’s garnered nearly six hundred thousand views. 

“Holy shit,” Jeongin says, momentarily dumbstruck as he begins to swipe through the replies. He searches his own name and the second suggestion that comes up reads:

> jeongin yang  **sexy voice**

There’s questions of course, and he’s been tagged in hundreds of tweets asking about the owner of the mysterious voice. But the general response is less turbulent than he’d been expecting. 

“damnnnn, i wanna wake up to a man with a voice like that.” one writes eloquently. 

Jeongin laughs then, loud and genuinely relieved. Felix walks in looking surprised.

“Everything alright?” He asks, making his way over to where Jeongin sits on the couch. Jeongin holds up his phone so that Felix can see his phone screen and the post displayed there. 

Felix’s expression warps as he reads the original post and the replies following it. “They like my voice?” He says eventually, and Jeongin watches as his mouth twists upwards into a smile, “That’s all they care about?”

“Yeah!” Jeongin says, grabbing for Felix’s hands and dropping his phone onto the couch beside him. Felix shifts so he’s basically sitting in Jeongin’s lap, and Jeongin is careful when he gently slides his hands along Felix’s jaw, presses their noses together. “I mean, it  _ is _ a sexy voice.”

There’s a strangled croak from Jeongin’s phone, and he realises that he completely forgot that Jisung was on the other end. “In the future, please hang up on me before you start making out.” Jisung says with a very panicked sort of finality. And then the line goes dead. 

Felix is laughing when Jeongin pulls him in for a kiss. Long and languid as his tongue glides over the seam of Felix’s mouth. 

And when Felix giggles against his lips, Jeongin thinks that maybe this will all be ok.

*

It almost becomes a game of sorts. 

Felix doesn’t mind being heard as long as his face is kept off screen. And he’ll come in behind Jeongin and stand just off to the side where the mic can still pick up his voice.

“Babe,” he says one day, and Jeongin watches out of the corner of his eye as the chat fills with hysterical fans, “What do you want for dinner?”

And Jeongin tears his eyes away from the screen just long enough to see the self-assured smirk toting on his lips. What Jeongin really wants to do is shut off the screen and kiss him up against the wall, but instead, he puts on his best puppy eyes. “Can we order in tonight?”

Felix hums, “Sure thing.” He tugs on the strings of his hoodie so that the hood scrunches up around his face and keeps most of it covered and then leans over and presses a kiss to the top of Jeongin’s head.

And then he’s gone, closing the door softly behind him. Jeongin turns back to face the camera and knows that his cheeks are maybe a little flushed. He very pointedly ignores the flooded chat and focuses instead on deflecting Jisung’s mildly entertaining jabs.

Another day, Felix brings him a mug of coffee. Jeongin makes sure to slide his chair out of frame so he can kiss Felix properly. 

It’s always the insane number of tweets and posts that follow videos like that that are most amusing. Entire threads analysing his “secret relationship” go  _ viral _ , and video compilations of every offscreen interaction with his “unknown lover” get thousands of views within hours of posting.

Felix finds it the most entertaining, he’ll scroll for hours through the #jeonginyang tag and laugh at tiktoks of his own hands crawling into frame to give Jeongin a shoulder massage or to place steaming cups of various beverages. He’ll show Jeongin each one, and in turn Jeongin will poke at his sides when they’re sitting together to show him the newest analysis on their relationship.

“And you’re ok with this?” Jeongin will ask, over and over again. Because that’s all that really matters. Not boosting his own popularity. 

Felix nods quietly, dropping his head to rest on Jeongin’s shoulder, fluffy blonde hair brushing against his cheeks. “They can’t make comments on my appearance if they don’t know what I look like.” He hums, “‘N besides, it’s fun. I like seeing ‘em all freak out.”

Jeongin squeezes his shoulders, dropping a kiss to the top of his head, “It is kinda fun, isn’t it.”

“I wonder how long we can keep this up…” Felix wonders aloud.

Pausing to think, Jeongin runs his fingers through Felix’s hair. It’s slightly damaged, probably a side effect of their home job of his bleach-blonde colour that he’s sporting right now. But Jeongin thinks it’s cute. Makes him look a little softer.

“I guess we’ll see,” Jeongin says at last, and Felix giggles quietly, before reaching up to draw him into another drawn out kiss. 


End file.
